


A night in with the crazy squad

by skylark3



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylark3/pseuds/skylark3
Summary: After Tara dies on the operating table Roxanna is devastated. She needs her fellow squaddies to help her out but they are not all as supportive as Henrik.This is just for laughs and giggles...





	A night in with the crazy squad

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was born out of a Tumblr conversation following a Roxanna re-watch of Series 15 Episode 27, the one where Tara dies whilst Roxanna is operating on her. I have taken some of the ideas from my Tumblr friends so thanks folks. 
> 
> The story follows on from the end of the episode with Henrik taking Roxanna home.

David was stood by the AGA, checking on his coq au van and drinking red wine wearing the sexy maid apron that Henrik and John had bought for him. He heard the front door and went through to the hallway to find Henrik practically carrying Roxanna through the front door.  


"It didn’t go well then?" David commiserated as he held the door open for them. Henrik shook his head in responses to David’s question.  


"Oh David," Roxanna moaned throwing herself into his arms.  


"It’s okay darling. Your home now. Don’t you worry about a thing." He said quickly pecking her on the lips and just as fast letting go of her as he moved on to his guest.  


"Henrik", both men moved into one another to greet each with a European peck on both cheeks. 

Henrik pushed a Tupperware box into David’s hands. 

"Baklava. For dessert."David looked down at the box and nodded.  


"Take her through Henrik and I’ll sort out the drinks." David instructed.  


"Of course, come on my darling Roxaahnna", soothed Henrik as he bundled her into the lounge.  


When Henrik turned his back David mimicked Henrik's words for his own amusement and rolled his eyes, before heading off to prepare two glasses of whiskey.

****  
Henrik sat next to Roxanna on the sofa, one arm around her waist, the other clutching a box of tissues which Roxanna kept helping herself to, wiping her red raw tear stained face in between gulps of whiskey.  


"I don’t know what happened Henrik," she sobbed. "I’m sure I removed the correct part of the brain!"  


"There, there, my darling. You know it’s just down to luck. It’s not your fault."  


"I did my best," she gasped.  


"You did my darling, now come here. Let Henrik make it all better." He pulled her closer to his chest and kissed the top of her head.  


"It was hard to concentrate….” she exclaimed. “Ollie and the mother going on and on. All I could think about was the bloody chicken. Cluck, cluck, cluck going round and round in my head!"  


"There, there. My darling. Let it all out." He leant in for another kiss on her head. 

****  
John let himself in the front door. Walking past the lounge he noticed Henrik and Roxanna on the sofa. He curled his lip in disdain when he saw Henrik's arms wrapped around Roxanna.

He went through to the kitchen and found David.

“Mwah”, “mwah” went the greetings. John threw his brief case on a chair and lent against the kitchen table as David handed him a glass of red wine.  


"What’s up with her now?" Asked John nodding his head towards the lounge.  


David stood opposite John, leaning against the AGA, glass in his hand.  


"She's lost another one on the table today." David explained.  


"Christ!” Exclaimed John, shaking his head. "How many is that now?"  


"God knows" replied David, "It’s no wonder she can't hold a job down for more than five minutes!" David joined in the head shaking and sipped his wine.  


"And why does Henrik keep introducing her to new patients when he knows what she's like?" Asked John, more of a statement than a question.  


David answered anyway. "Well you know what he’s like with her!"  


John nodded, knowing exactly what Henrik was like when it came to Roxanna. His little Princess.

"Anyway. Enough of them. How was your day John?"  
"Oh you know what it’s like in research. I spent the whole day trying to get two cells to divide only to drop the bloody Petri dish all over the floor." He took in a deep breath, "so, back to the drawing board tomorrow" .  


"Mmm" sighed David .  


"What about you?"  


"Oh yeah. Great day. Boozy lunch with the University Chancellor then a couple of one to one tutorials this afternoon with the post grads. Lovely women...." David smiled, thinking back to the delights of his afternoon.  


John smirked. "Yeah, that reminds me." He said moving over to join David at the AGA and folding his arms. "I keep meaning to ask you. You got any spare post grads that I can use as Research Assistants?" John winked, "if you get my drift?"  


David gave out a belly laugh. "I gotcha, you old lizard. I'll see what I can do. Anyway how’s things with you and Henrik these days? I thought it was going better?"  


John sighed again, the air deflating from his body, "He's not even bloody talking to me at the minute." He released his arms and shook them in frustration. "You know what he's like. So bloody touchy about things and so single minded."  


"Oh what’s happened now?"  


"Well you know we go to that club in town?"  


"Yeah…"  


"Well they've got this fancy dress party coming up and I said to Henrik lets go as Batman and Robin. I'm Batman of course. I've bought the costumes and everything. But he said he wants to go as Cher. Wants to do the whole 'Turn Back Time' thing, you know, the hair," John gestured with his hands, "the leotard, the jacket. He won't budge on it."  


"Well, to be fair to him John, he has got the legs for Cher hasn't he?"  


"Well I suppose Dave, but I’ve already got the costumes…."  
David nodded, understanding John's predicament. 

Their pondering was interrupted by Roxanna who burst into the kitchen frantically searching through the kitchen drawers.  


"Where are the kitchen scissors David?" she demanded, focussed on the job in hand.  


"Scissors?"  


Henrik came in to join them.  


"Oh gawd Henrik, what have you said to her now?" Complained John.  


"Oh shut up John!" Barked Henrik.  


Roxanna found what she was looking for. Triumphantly she thrust them into Henrik's hands. "Go on do it!" She demanded.  
"Darling, what’s this all about?" asked David, raising his eyebrows.  


"After today's disastrous performance the only way I'm going to get a permanent job at Holby is if I change my appearance. Make myself look like someone who knows what they're doing. Go on Henrik, cut it all off!"  


John intervened, "don't you want me to do it Rox? I think I've got the edge when it comes to style."  


"No it has to be Henrik. I want Henrik!" She screeched.  


"Well, nothing new there then darling..." muttered David under his breath and turning back to his stove.  


"John, go upstairs, there's some bleach blonde hair dye in the bathroom cabinet. Then go to my wardrobe and find me the tightest black pencil skirt there is and the most outrageous floral blouse you can find. It has to be one that I can button right up to the neck, then bring them to me." Roxanna instructed. 

David took a step back and took in the scene of chaos playing out in his kitchen. Henrik thinking he was Vidal Sassoon, hacking away at Roxanna's locks; John telling Henrik that he was doing it all wrong; Henrik telling John to be quiet; Roxanna forever the mediator, but always siding with Henrik in the end. 

How did he manage to get himself caught up with this crazed squad when all he ever wanted was an easy life? He took a big gulp of wine and made a start on the celeriac puree.


End file.
